A New Wound
by Kitai-san
Summary: a New wound was found in the force that led three jedi's to Naruto, after Naruto lost his sight, and almost died. will he be the one to save the galaxy or the one to destroy it. only time will tell. /Kotor 1\2 Xover


Chapter 1: prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Star wars

- - - - - -

Three figures sat on a mountain monument, with four heads carved into it, and six bluish energy-like figures stood behind them. Peering down at a village, the village was known as Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves. Each had their on thoughts while gazing upon the village, this village was beautiful and elegant. But something horrible was happening, each figure could sense it. They could sense it through the force. The force echoed, like someone was in pain and was suffering. With each echoed it had gotten stronger, and the force told them, to help it, protect it, keep it safe. It yearned for attention, and love, but these figures couldn't understand why it called each of them there. But yet they couldn't ignore it.

The force echoed once again, with soo much pain. They had to put up force barriers to keep them from going mad and turn berserk on this village. It echoed again, breaking their barriers down and making them crazy and jump off the cliff. they landed ground without getting hurt or injured.

It was already past midnight. The three kept running, running to find what the force was making soo much suffering echo. Making a wound much bigger than the one they knew of. Upon reaching their destination. They didn't expect to see a blond boy no older the six, laying there on the ground. Cuts, slashes, and eyes out of their sockets. Blood was all over the boy, and all around the ground, the boy twitched, they heard him groan, and moan. The three felt the force from this boy, stronger than they have seen, yet it was untrained.

They flinched, feeling a dark presence near them, making them look around to locate they energy. Looking straight at the boy, they had found their evil source. One of the figure's approached the boy. Coming to a close the person kneeled down on to one knee. Reaching out the right hand, the figure touched the boy's forehead.

This person was a male, he had a brown robe on, underneath was some kind of light brown battle cloth for easy movement. His pants was the same color of that of the armour. On his hip barely seen was two small rods. His hair slightly blond, eyes blue. While touching the boy's forehead his eyes widened, he quickly moved his hand away from the boy. Quickly standing up he looked at back at his two male companions. These two had the same clothing on like he did.

The first had black eyes, and brown hair, only the top of his head bare. The other was old. And had brown hair. And brown eyes. Well both of them had brown hair as far as he could tell. Upon looking at them he sensed several energies coming their was. Nodding at the two he ran to the nearest alley. Hoping the darkness of the alley to hide in.

Putting their hoods up, they gazed upon the boy, waiting for the people coming to the boy's immediate rescue to reveal themselves. For a while they waiting, but this boy was dying, they were about to go and take the boy until a masked figure jumped down from the roof. Others soon started to land on the ground. Looking at the masks, each masked represented a animal, they recognized from this planet.

The force echoed

Sensing a attack on the boy, they jumped, the three males drew their weapons, they used the force to push the masked men and women away from the boy.

"Don't touch the boy" spoke a male, holding his two rods, two blue blades came out.

"Demon-lovers" spoke one of the masked men.

One of the masked people dashed, but soon stopped when they sensed someone they knew. They turned and-

"What are YOU doing?" commanded a old man, this old man wore white robes with a white hat on.

The masked people started mumbling something about a 'hokage' and and trying to kill off the 'demon'. The old man demanded for them to go home and arrest the people responsible for this.

The three males assumed that he was in command of these men and women here. So they deactivated their weapons. They turned their attentions to the boy, who was unconscious by now. Picking up the boy, he looked at the old man, who gestured for them to follow him.

- -

(at the hospital)

"Master Kavar?"

"Yes, Vrook?" the one named Kavar spoke, raising his head to look at the one across the bed. "and I'm not a master, I lost that title when we lost the connection from the force. We just gained connection of the force just five years ago, We are only knight rank" he mumbled the last part.

"Can you sense it, the boy's mind? Its broken, but his heart refuses to give up" Vrook asked, sitting on a chair. "why is that?"

"The force...It's protecting him. Why? I don't know...."Kavar replied in a soft tone, but he sensed something else "The dark side, it's covering the light from this boy. Yet his heart remains pure." he shifted his position on his chair "The force works in mysterious ways, Vrook you should know that"

"Zez-Kai Ell? What do you think?" Vrook asked. Looking at Zez-Kai Ell

"I don't know...if only Master Vandar was here" he replied, taking a glance at Kavar, who looked like he was thinking. "Kavar? What happened when you touched the young one's forehead?" he asked Kavar

Kavar only shook his head. "The boy's future..."

"The boy's future?"

"Yes, it's blank...he doesn't have one" Kavar spoke bluntly

"Blank? How could that be, everyone has to have a future" Zez-Kai Ell said, he got up and moved to the window. He stared at the beautiful night sky, above the peaceful village.

Suddenly six bluish figures appeared in the room, all three got up, bow and spoke "Master Bao-Dur, Mistress Brianna, Mistress Marr, Master Mical, Mistress Mira, and Master Rand "

"Jedi's knights" Brianna spoke, looking at the three, the three nodded and sat back down except Zez-Kai Ell . "This boy..."

"Is strong in the force..." spoke Mical, completing the female's sentence

"Train the boy..."Spoke Mira

"Like we have..."Rand spoke.

"Trained you..." Marr said

"With the teachings..."Bao-Dur spoke

"That our Former _Master_ taught us..." they all spoke at the same time, but with hate in the word 'master'.

"And form a new Jedi council..." they added as the a after thought as they disappeared, forever.

Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook and Kavar nodded, believing he be the one to stop the Exile and Revan from destroying the galaxy. Both were powerful in their own rights, but they couldn't defeat them.

"This boy will either destroy the galaxy or save it..."

- - - - - -

Well you do you think? Just thought I'd use SW kotor2 as a crossover...seeing as I never see one like this(i think). But this is after the exile's(dark side) part.

which will naruto join the dark side or the light side....only time will tell...:P

Polls

what kind of powers will naruto have? well it's the readers choice....

Pairings undecided

Vote....first pick the girls and just one vote per reader THank YOu

IF not then no pairings

JA NE


End file.
